Users are increasingly using various electronic and computing devices to not just store, track, and update various types of information and handle various types of tasks that require various sensors and components, but also to play games and engage other kinds of entertainment through a relatively large high quality display. As a result, computing devices are being ever packed with components and sensors to enable and drive all of these applications and features. For example, it is now common for a display to take up most, if not almost all, of a computing device's front face, thereby leaving little room for all of these components and sensors, which are becoming standard on many devices. Accordingly, there is limited space for components, such as the antenna, and the space available is often tightly squeezed between other components. As a result of being squeezed between many other metal components, the effective radiation bandwidth of these antennas is becoming narrower. Since almost every country uses a different part of the communications spectrum, these increasing bandwidth constraints are becoming increasingly problematic as computing device manufacturers try to accommodate a wider range of bands to meet the communication specifications for each country (e.g., WAN: Band 17, 5, 8, 4, 2, 1, 7; WCS bands; Dual Band WiFi: 2.4G/5G; MIMO). Therefore, as computing devices, and other wireless communication devices, become smaller and embedded with ever more components for enabling various functions and applications, it can be advantageous to adapt the way in which antennas are configured and/or receive signals to meet increasing communication specifications while combatting increased constraints being imposed on the same.